


That Was...Unexpected

by afteriwake



Series: Interesting New Experiences [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Molly, Blushing Martin, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dejected Molly, F/M, Flirting, Flirting Molly, Misplaced Cargo, Molly Wearing Martin's Shirt, Nervousness, Pre-Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Pre-Episode: s01e01 Abu Dhabi, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series, Sweet Martin, nervous martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: There’s been a mix-up with where the contents of Molly’s home are, and Martin has been left to handle Molly. Molly, however, is not the raging angry customer he expected to be dealing with and things turn out quite well for him in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stbartsmolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stbartsmolly/gifts).



> And this is my 100th series! ::throws confetti:: I know I've been writing Cabin Pressure fic for a little while but the only character I've really related to is Martin. I'm going to try and stretch myself and write other characters from the radio play in this series, as it's set in Fitton in 2008, before "Abu Dhabi" and "A Study In Pink." So this will be fun! This was written for **stbartsmolly** , who had requested a Martin/Molly fic for my Molly Hooper Prompt Claim in February and picked prompt B1, which was " _finding the other wearing their clothes_ " from [this list](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/137274126169/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the).

“I’m very sorry, we don’t lose things like that often,” Martin said, rubbing the back of his neck. He was surprised the woman wasn’t screaming at him or cursing up a storm. She just looked...dejected. “I...what was your name again?”

“Molly,” she said, sitting down in the chair in Carolyn’s office. No one had wanted to deal with her, as angry as she had looked storming into the office when she’d arrived on her drive up from London only to be told that the contents of her home weren’t there waiting for her. It was a mix-up; they’d brought up the wrong cargo, and all of her belongings were still at her flat in London. He actually felt quite bad and rather peeved at his co-workers for leaving _him_ to deal with it. He wasn’t good with people, particularly women.

They were cowards, the lot of them.

“I have a moving van?” he said. “I don’t think we can move everything at once like we could with the plane, but the important things, maybe. Has your flat been sold?”

She lifted her head up. “No, my flat...it hasn’t been sold. Not yet. A few more weeks, I’m hoping.” She set her elbows on her thighs and then looked at him. “You fly a cargo plane for this...company, and you have a moving company on the side?”

He turned red, especially at the ears. “Removal company. Icarus Removals. But in a pinch, I could move things. I don’t get paid much for being a captain,” he said.

“With the way this company’s run, I can imagine,” she said, shaking her head. She looked over at him again and then stood up. Well, Captain Crieff, if you can help me find a place to stay tonight and you don’t mind going tomorrow, I’ll hire your moving company to help me get my things from home. _You’re_ trustworthy. Your boss, much less so.”

He gave her a small smile. “I don’t have space but we can find someplace,” he said. “Do you have any clothing to sleep in?”

She shook her head. “I’d expected it all to be here, so...it’s all in London. I can just sleep in this, though. One more day in this won’t hurt.”

He shook his head. “I have shirts! You can borrow one. We’re both on the thin side.”

This time she was grinning. “You might be a regular knight in shining armor, Captain Crieff.”

“Martin. Call me Martin,” he said.

“Alright, Martin,” she replied as she stood up and went for the door. He followed her, surprised the conversation had gone so smoothly, surprised she had smiled at him. If only it stayed smooth tomorrow. It was, after all, a decent drive to London.

****

\---

He knocked on the door to her hotel room, not too hard but not too softly, holding a tray with two cups of black coffee and a cup of tea and anything she might want to add to either in littler cups and some scones and fruit that had been there for people at the hotel to eat. Best if they got an early drive out, there was a lot to do. When the door opened he stared, stunned, at the sight of her in what looked like the button-downed shirt he had loaned her and nothing more. “Oh, that smells good.”

“Umm...I brought...”

She looked down and then lifted the bottom hem of the shirt to show she had on boxer shorts underneath and gave him a smile. “Three pair for about fifteen quid,” she said with a smile. “And I might steal this shirt. But I’ll buy you a new one.” She moved out of the way and he came in, still a bit stunned. He’d never shared his clothing with anyone before, except his siblings when absolutely pressed, and never had _anyone_ say they liked something of his enough to steal it for themselves. 

“You don’t need to,” he said finally, feeling the tips of his ears turn red.

“Nonsense,” she replied. “If your boss barely pays you, I can’t just _steal_ your clothes, no matter how comfortable they are,” she said when he came in.

“She actually doesn’t pay me,” he corrected quietly.

The door closed with a bit more force than he expected. “What?” Molly said, her eyes wide. “That’s just not right. No. What’s your rate for your moving services?”

“I don’t really have a set rate. It depends on the job,” he said.

“Well, we’ll be traveling to London, so there will obviously be petrol reimbursement for everything already in the tank,” Molly said, pacing in front of him, pausing only to take a scone from the tray. And I’ll handle filling up the tank for any trips we make. And...discounting my help, you’ll be doing the labour mostly on your own, and it will be a bit of labour so we’ll say £20 an hour, including travel time, per day we are traveling. And this is Including rest if we stay in London overnight. I’ll cover meals. Sound fair?” She stopped and looked at him before taking a bite of the scone.

His eyes were wide at that. This was quite a bit more money than Icarus Removals had ever made before, to be honest. “Why?” he blurted out.

“Because your boss was too chicken shite to deal with the problem and you weren’t, and you’re nice and interesting and I think you deserve better,” Molly said. Then she blushed. “And, I suppose I think you’re cute.”

He grinned at that, and then set the tray down on the dresser and picked up his coffee. “Well, then, I will take the job. Hopefully, you will still think I’m cute if I ramble about planes.”

“Only if you don’t mind me talking about forensic pathology?” she said.

“You’re a coroner?” he asked, surprised.

She nodded. “I’m coming up here to run the morgue here in Fitton for a while,” she said. “At least for nine months. Maybe longer...it depends on how long the person I’m replacing stays in the States to teach. I was asked for especially.”

“I think I would be very interested in learning about what you do,” Martin said.

“And I you,” Molly said, picking up the other cup of coffee and raising it up. “To a prosperous friendship.”

“Cheers,” Martin said, clinking his cup against her. This could be rather nice, having a good friend in the area. Hopefully, it would be...


End file.
